towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Card Seals
Diamond Seal The Diamond Seal contain cards of a higher rarity and has a higher number of series' available than in the Friend Point Seal. 5 Diamonds are needed for a card draw. Each week a different attribute is featured, enhancing the chances of drawing that attributes cards. 2 Specific monsters are also selected from that weeks attribute for an extra enhanced chance. An overview of recent cards with enhanced chance can be found at Draw Bonuses. Special single day events are also occasionally held with a 200% extra chance of drawing cards from specific monsters or series. *Starting 31 Jul 2017 the Diamond Seal will periodically be adjusted to include a Special Seal while one or more Diamond Seal series will not be available during that period. *Starting 23 Oct 2017 the Diamond Seal is split in two parts. 'List of Monsters' *During the Black Card Seal Draw (25-31 Aug), normal Diamond Seal content was available and included The Fallen Halos *During the Black Card Seal Draw (20-26 Nov), normal Diamond Seal content was available and included Imperial Warlords & Yamato Special Seal Special Seals are only available for a limited time during special events. 5 Diamonds are needed for a card draw. 'Imperial Heroes (open)' * This seal is open from 22 Jan - 4 Mar 2018 'Source of Engraving (closed)' * This seal was open from 4 Dec 2017 - 21 Jan 2018 'Garden of Thorns (closed)' * This seal was open from 23 Oct - 3 Dec 2017 'The Ring of Fighters (permanently closed)' * This seal was open from 11 Sep - 10 Oct 2017 * This seal was a collaboration and will not be reopened again † regions outside Japan only 'Starlight Compass (closed)' * This seal was open from 31 Jul - 10 Sep 2017 'Pili Heavenly Stone (permanently' closed) * This seal was open '''from 19 Jun - 30 Jul 2017 and '''1 Dec - 18 Dec 2017 * This seal was a collaboration and will not be reopened again † regions outside Mainland China only 'Shogun Emblems (closed)' * This seal was open from 8 May - 18 Jun 2017 'The Scroll of Knights (closed)' * This seal was open from 20 Mar - 7 May 2017 and 18 Oct - 20 Oct 2017 'Kojiki (closed)' * This seal was open from 6 Feb - 19 Mar 2017 and 10 Jul - 12 Jul 2017 'Heroes of the Empires (closed)' * This seal was open from 19 Dec 2016 - 31 Jan 2017 and 28 Apr - 1 May 2017 'League of Broken Wings (closed)' * This seal was open from 31 Oct - 18 Dec 2016 and 10 Mar - 12 Mar 2017 'Wheel of Fortune (permanently closed)' * This seal was open from 8 Aug - 18 Sep 2016 and 22 May 16:00 - 18 Jun 2017 * This seal was a collaboration and will not be reopened again 'God & Demon Seal (closed)' * This seal was open from 18 Jul - 24 Jul 2016 and 27 Jan - 31 Jan 2018 'MS Hero Seal (permanently closed)' * This seal was open from ??? * This seal was a collaboration and will not be reopened again 'Chinese Paladin Seal (permanently closed)' * This seal was open from ??? * This seal was a collaboration and will not be reopened again 'Chest of Xuan-Yuan (permanently closed)' * This seal was open from ??? * This seal was a collaboration and will not be reopened again 'Fantastic Seal (permanently closed)' * This seal was open from ??? * This seal was a collaboration and will not be reopened again † Hong Kong, Taiwan and Macau only 'Solomon Seal (closed)' * This seal was open from ??? † regions outside Hong Kong, Taiwan and Macau only Ancient Coin Seal Ancient Coin Seals are only available for a limited time during special events. 100 Ancient Coins are needed for a card draw. Ancient Coins can be collecting by drawing from the following seals: #Special Seal - you will get 5 Ancient Coins per draw #Diamond Seal - you will get 10 Ancient Coins per draw (100 Ancient Coins for a Diamond 10-Seal draw) 'Break the Ancient Coin Seal' |-| 15 - 21 Feb 2017= |-| 20 - 26 Nov 2017= |-| 25 - 31 Aug 2017= |-| 10 - 17 Apr 2017= Friend Point Seal The Friend Point Seal contains cards generally of a low rarity. They tend to be of good use to summoners starting out, but become of little value as time goes on. 200 Friend Points are needed for one card draw. Cards can also be drawn ten at a time for 2000 points. Friend Points are gained by battling with an allies monster or having been selected by others as their ally. Choosing someone from your Friend List and completing the battle will award 10 points. Choosing an adventurer will award 5 points. Note: Points will only be awarded once per use in a 24 hour period. If the same ally is used or someone uses your monster more than once in this period, no additional points will be given. Summoners also receive 200 friend points once for logging in the first time that day. 'List of Monsters' General Rare Elements †This card is guaranteed to appear when drawing 10 cards at a time zh:抽卡資訊 Category:Tower of Saviors Category:Cards